Finding a Name
by arober94
Summary: Asuma Sarutobi did not always listen to his father and went out one night while drunk. Nine months later there is a consequence to this action, but the Sarutobi clan does not take up the responsibility. Left without a last name, how will this new player change the Naruto universe. Rating subject to change.
1. Enter Isamu

Isamu sighed as once again the two screaming banshees and the heads of the rival Sasuke Uchia fan club came crashing through the door screaming about their precious Sasuke. He actually felt bad for the Inuzuka since Kiba had a tad more sensitive hearing and the girls were able to reach rather high decibels. Then of course came the rather predictable blonde loudmouth known as Naruto Uzumaki asking for and once again being turned down by the pink haired banshee. He had nothing against the blonde, but he had to be a masochist to keep going back for more punishment. That was the only thing Isamu could think of that made sense. Oh look, he thought to himself, there's something new, Hinata is blushing at her crush, again. How was he the only one that ever noticed this?

The rest of the class was as usual pretty quiet. The Uchia was brooding, Shino was silent, Shikamaru was asleep, Kiba was actually sitting down for once, and Choji was munching. Then of course, there was himself. Isamu Sarutobi, the shame of the Sarutobi clan, not that anyone was aware of that, after all, his last name wasn't even Sarutobi. Since Asuma Sarutobi had donated half of the twenty-three chromosomes needed for Isamu, Isamu was part of the clan in everything but name. However, Asuma wasn't ready for the responsibility of being a father apparently and had dumped Isamu on a family friend. The Hokage knew of this and while he looked sad every time Isamu passed by him, he allowed it. He was the same height as Shikamaru if Shika ever stopped slouching. He was not bulky, not that Isamu was aware of any shinobi that was bulky, and kept his dark brown hair short. His forest green eyes were deep in thought.

Shaking off the depressing thoughts, Isamu returned to his book on seals. Staying far away from his birth family's mastery of ninjutsu and the staff, he had taken up the chain whip just to stay far away from it, Isamu had picked up on seals and genjutsu like it was nobody's business. Isamu wasn't a bad hand at taijutsu either. He truly hoped that he was put on a team with Konoha's genjutsu mistress, Kurenai Yuhi today since it was placement time for the freshly minted genin. He was the only one of the classmates that showed no sign of surprise Naruto being there as the blonde kid always seemed to have the luck of the devil to make up for the bad hand that fate had dealt him. Yes, Isamu knew of the Kyubi, that was a long story however.

Finally, Iruka sensei came in to give out the assignments. "Shut up!" He yelled with his big headed jutsu to get everyone's attention. "Now that everybody is here and quiet, I just want to say what an honor it has been to teach all of you and I know you will all grow to be fine shinobi. Now for team assignments. Team 1 will be…" Here Isamu zoned out for a bit as he knew that the first few teams were for those who really had no business being ninja but could be useful in other departments. "And Naruto Uzumaki."

The screech of the pink banshee brought Isamu back to the present. Apparently being with her true love did not counteract the fact that she was stuck with Naruto. It was very annoying. "Team 8 is a special case as it will consist of four members this year. The team is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Isamu. Your jonin sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

Before Iruka could continue though, the blonde gossip queen had to speak up. "Iruka sensei, why did you not say Isamu's last name?"

"Because I am not allowed one," Isamu said making a few people jump at the suddenness of his voice. Even if he was just being talked about, people tended to forget that Isamu was in the room unless he actively participated.

"Why?" Came the obvious question.

"I was given to an older couple to raise after my father couldn't keep it in his pants and was not prepared to take care of a young child. My grandfather gave him an out and put me with my adoptive parents and took away my last name. Of course, it couldn't be known that such a prominent clan had abandoned one of their own, but I also can't have a last name until I marry. It wouldn't do any good to have another bastard running around with a last name that could be traced back to the clan, one was bad enough," Isamu snorted in false amusement. He was just a little bitter that he couldn't even take a last name to cover up part of the shame.

There was silence from the class, even Naruto, at the bombshell that Isamu had just dropped. Nobody had thought to ask beforehand, but they hadn't thought it was this big of news. Inside the Hokage's office where the jonin were getting a sneak peak at their new teams, Asuma and the Hokage slightly flinched at the information that Isamu had divulged. Both knew that they had done wrong by Isamu and even more so when Isamu had learned two years ago when his adoptive parents had died. Asuma could barely look at Isamu without flinching.

"Who would do such a thing?" Isamu's new sensei asked out loud, looking at the hokage. She knew that these things happened when in the life of a ninja, but to deny the child the right to a last name had never been done before.

Hiruzen internally winced at Kurenai's question as did Asuma with the steel behind it. They had just started dating and Asuma knew that he could kiss that relationship goodbye if he mentioned it anytime soon. "I'm afraid I can't answer that Kurenai. Although I am not proud that one of our own would do this to a child, it is considered a clan affair," The hokage answered.

Back in the classroom, Iruka cleared his throat uncomfortably. He had been told the same story when this class had entered the academy and it was ten times more uncomfortable to hear it coming from the boy that the story was about. He also was reminded that the young boy had no one to turn to and was perhaps just as lonely as his surrogate brother. "Yes, well team 9 is still in circulation, so team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." No one noticed that slight stiffening of Isamu. "Well then, that's all the teams. I wish you all good luck, and know that I am proud of all of you. Your jonin sensei will be here soon. Good luck!"

An excited bout of chatter descended on the class as the various jonin came in to obtain their new charges, the heavy feeling that followed Isamu's revelation all but forgotten. Finally, a very beautiful jonin with ruby red eyes stepped into the room summoning team eight. Isamu happily got up, but he schooled his features quickly when Asuma entered after Kurenai. Asuma looked at Isamu as he passed, but Isamu treated him like he had always been told to greet a higher ranking ninja in passing, simply a dip in the head. Isamu did nothing more, and it took all of his control not to do something less. Isamu took a bit of vindictive pleasure in the hint of sadness within Asuma's eyes.

Kurenai led team eight to training ground eight, where they would be meeting from now on if they passed her test. The jonin looked at her new genin team and smiled. She knew three of them from either personal interaction, Hinata, through their sister, Kiba, or through clan interaction, Shino. However, her last member was a bit of a mystery to her. She knew the basics of him, skills and favored weapon, but that's where her knowledge stopped. Luckily, she could get a little more information out of him with their next activity.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi and I will most likely be your jonin sensei while you are all still genin. To get to know everyone a little better, I'd like everyone to go around and give their names, likes, dislikes, and dreams. Plus, I would like you to say something about a teammate that you know, but others do not. Kiba, why don't you start?"

"Sure thing," Kiba said with his infamous grin, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I like Akamaru, my clan taijutsu, and girls." Kurenai got a slight twitch in her eyes, "I dislike cats and my mother's training sessions. My dream is to take over as clan head for my mom. Also, Shino is the second biggest cloud watcher of our class."

"Very good," Kurenai stated, "Now Shino."

"I am Shino Aburame. I like my bugs, I dislike frogs and abnormally loud things. Hinata likes to press flowers."

Kurenai internally sighed at the typical Aburame response, but there wasn't much to do about that. "Very well, Hinata," She prompted.

"I am Hinata Hyuga," Hinata stuttered, "I like flower pressing and medicine. I dislike my family's separation due to the seal." Isamu perked up a little at the word seal and made a note to talk to Hinata after a few weeks as a team. "Also, Kiba still sleeps with his stuffed bunny."

Everybody had a small smile on their face except Kiba who was trying to deny Hinata's claim. Kiba's red face gave him away however, and all were amused. "Nicely done Hinata, now Isamu."

"I am Isamu, no last name. I enjoy seals, genjutsu, and truthfully anything that does not have to do with my sperm donor or his clan. I dislike the hypocritical nature of the clan that I should be a part of and the pitying looks that I am receiving right now. My dream is to find a wife, have a last name, and have my sperm donor and grandfather beg for forgiveness! Oh, and Kurenai sensei enjoys green tea."

The rest of the group was rather stunned at Isamu's introduction as there was quite a bit of emotion and animosity in Isamu's words as it was first time the other three fourteen year olds had actually heard him speak with emotion. Kurenai was actually a bit worried at the emotion displayed as it was rather dark and she did not want to deal with a flight risk. "Isamu," She probed tentatively, "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about your birth clan?"

Isamu thought for a moment before shrugging, "I don't see why not. Just know that I am limited in what I can actually say."

Kurenai was a bit surprised at his acceptance, but was hopeful that the boy was just angry at a handful of people. "Was your father a ninja?"

"He still is, unfortunately. Before you ask, he is a jonin, but I can't tell you anymore because you might find out for yourself."

"Would I know this grandfather that you keep talking about?"

Here Isamu snored in amusement. "I would say so. Most of the village knows the old fart."

Kurenai was rather confused at Isamu's rather erratic emotions and she wasn't the only one as the other genin were also confused. She made a mental not to take the young boy, no man, to a Yamanaka in order to check out everything. "Thank you. Well, I am Kurenai Yuhi and known as Konoha's genjutsu mistress and I will be talking to you later Isamu if you do enjoy genjutsu. I like tea, my friends, and genjutsu. I dislike perverts and those that think women have no place in the shinobi world. Also, I know that you four are not true genin just yet."

"What do you mean Kurenai sensei?" Kiba half yelled and half asked. "We passed our genin test!"

"That was just the test to determine if you would be able to handle the training of being a shinobi. Now you must pass my test to see if I will accept you as a student. We can either take it now or tomorrow morning. It is up to you."

The prospective genin thought it over for a little bit before Isamu spoke up. "Today. I'd rather not spend the rest of today and tonight worrying about this test. I'm prepared so let's do it."

"Sounds good," Kiba agreed with Isamu and the other two nodded with him. Kurenai smiled a bit as they were already starting to look like a team.

"Very well, as this is an unusual situation with four genin, I had to change up the original test. Now, you four have two hours to land a hit on me. Each of you must touch me at least once or I will send you back to the academy for another year. Ready, set, go!"

Kurenai instantly disappeared into the forest leaving the genin in the clearing. Kiba didn't wait as he launched himself after her. The other three stayed still for a few seconds before Isamu spoke up. "I assume you two also discovered the underlying test?"

"Teamwork."

"Indeed, so how soon are we going to gather Kiba? Before or after we make a plan?"

"I think we should do it after," Hinata stuttered out. "Perhaps he can distract sensei."

"Very well," Isamu said releasing the seal that contained his unique whip. "I suppose we should get to planning."

Kurenai was slightly disappointed as the first hour passed with only Kiba actively trying to get her. He really needed to work on breaking genjutsu cast on him. The other three hadn't been seen since she left them in the clearing and Kiba had been noticeably absent for the past ten minutes. Just as she was about to sigh once again, her danger sense went off and she leapt forward off the branch she was on to avoid the exploding tag. She had to jump again as soon as she landed to avoid the barreling tornado that was coming towards her. That wasn't the end of the attacks on her though as Hinata and Isamu launched into a frontal assault on her while she also had to dodge the various bugs coming from Shino. Kiba soon joined the other two in the assault and although they were highly skilled new genin, they were really no match for a jonin so there was no danger to herself. That proved a fatal thought as the genin pushed her to a specific spot.

Isamu dropped back from the onslaught and went through various hand seals and Kurenai tensed in preparation to avoid the jutsu he was about to unleash. "Ninja art: Paralysis Seal!" Isamu said. It took a moment for Kurenai to process what was said, but that was long enough for the seal to take hold and freeze her in place. The four genin smiled as each one tapped Kurenai on the shoulder before Isamu released the seal.

Kurenai could only smile as regained use of her body. "And that is why seal users are so dangerous with a good team behind them. People forget all of what seals can do. Congratulations team eight, you are now officially genin of Konoha." The newly confirmed genin cheered at the success of their plan and the confirmation that they were genin. "Now, meet me her at eight tomorrow morning for training. You all have the rest of the day off to do what you would like."

A chorus of "Yes Sensei," was directed at Kurenai before the five walked out of the woods. The three clan heirs split off quickly as they headed towards the clan district for home leaving Isamu and Kurenai to walk to the residential district. Wondering where her fourth student actually lived, Kurenai pretended to stop at a stand that was selling fruit and allowed Isamu to get a few yards ahead of her before casting an invisibility jutsu on herself to follow the young man. She followed him as he weaved through the crowd and knew that if she had not been purposely following him, she would have lost Isamu in the crowd. He was not trying to get lost in the crowd, but he just had a natural instinct to blend in. She wondered if it was natural though, or learned out of necessity.

Kurenai followed him until the sun set as Isamu picked up what appeared to be groceries and then started towards his home. She was glad that it was so late, as watching her student for most of the afternoon would have gotten boring. Isamu passed by most of the residential district and Kurenai grew worried as her student went deeper into the woods that was available within the walls of Konoha. She let out a gasp of horror as Isamu ducked into a cave. She peered into the cave and had to stop herself from crying as Isamu unloaded his groceries onto carious rocks. She saw the flash that showed seals activating and she assumed that it was cooling seals since there was milk and other things that needed to be cooled on one of the flatter rocks. She wondered if his skill with seals was now more out of necessity rather than actual enjoyment. Cautiously Kurenai backed away, careful not to make a sound and alert Isamu that she was there, and then bolted. She didn't want to see anymore.

Isamu sighed as his sensei left his cave. He didn't know how long she had followed him, but he had a proximity seal that alerted him of anybody getting too close and he had familiarized himself with Kurenai's chakra signature. The cave was really his only available option since the bastard of a hokage wouldn't allow him to stay in his adoptive parents' house after they had died. Hiruzen hadn't even set him up with an apartment like the other orphan in his class. That's what really burned Isamu.

"I just don't get it Anko," Kurenai told her roommate, "Why in the world is he living in a cave? The hokage knows of him and that his adoptive parents are dead, so shouldn't he have set up an apartment for him?" Kurenai hadn't meant to tell Anko about her student's problem, but Anko knew something was wrong with her best friend and Kurenai desperately wanted to say something.

"I don't know Nai," Anko answered. She had to admit to herself that she too felt bad for the new genin, though Anko wouldn't admit. She had a reputation to hold onto after all. "This Isamu kid is just one big mystery after all. The fact that the Hokage allowed whatever bastard clan to prevent the kid having a last name. If I ever get ahold of the father and grandfather." Anko then went into a very descriptive detail of how she would mutilate their bodies. Such was the imagination of a T&I operative.

Kurenai sighed as Anko went off on her tangent, but she also was thinking of ways to harm the family of that dared to do something like that to a child. Asuma stood just outside the door, still as a statue as he had listened to the ladies' entire conversation. He tried to ignore his aching heart at the thought of his son living like that because of his selfish actions, but it wasn't working so well. He decided tonight wasn't a time that he needed to see Kurenai.

**A/N: I just really wanted to try my hand at a Naruto story. Is this a good start, do I need to work on it a bit, or do I need to totally scrap the idea? I won't touch this until around Mardi Gras so let me know. If anyone is curious I was going to pair up Isamu with Yugito Nii. **


	2. Beginning of Team Ten

The next morning, five minutes before they were told to show up, the newly minted team eight showed up at their new training ground. "Hey guys!" Kiba said in his usual loud tone. Isamu slightly winced.

"Ground rule number one for this team," Isamu muttered, "No more than sixty decibels before ten." He then stretched his back which made quite a bit of pops.

"I think that is a very good rule Isamu," Kurenai said as she walked up to her team. She too had heard Kiba's greeting and winced slightly. Kurenai may be a ninja that was used to getting up at ungodly hours, but it wasn't something she enjoyed. "I'm happy to see that all of you were here five minutes before time. Too early and too late to your assigned position can be dangerous to Shinobi. Now, we'll spend the next few hours training so I can get a good handle on the skills you possess and then we'll spend the afternoon doing missions. I'll go ahead and warn you now that D-rank missions are boring, but they are necessary. Now, everyone get to stretching!"

The individual personalities also reflected on the way the team stretched. Kiba, like everything he did, really got into it and acted like he was about to run a marathon. Shino, did his quickly and efficiently and truthfully a bit stoically leaving the rest wondering if stretching did much for him. Isamu was actually pretty flexible as he tried to move much like his whip. He wasn't doing full splits, but there was only another inch or so to go before he could safely touch the ground. Kurenai was impressed while Kiba and even Shino slightly flinched.

Hinata though, did not follow her personality. Instead of timidly stretching, like the boys thought she would, she kept pace with Isamu and managed to prove the superiority of women in stretching at least. When she was done stretching though, she instantly turned back into the shy young woman that they knew. Kiba had to act perverted and wolf whistled. Isamu actually asked a good question. "Why are you so flexible Hinata?"

"Well, I just stretched a lot and," Hinata stuttered.

"Not how, why? Why are you that flexible?"

"What do you mean Isamu?" Kurenai asked after she thoroughly tongue lashed Kiba about how perverted tendencies would not be accepted on this team. It seemed that she would have to place him in a few of her personal anti-pervert illusions.

"I've watched a few Hyuga fight before and their stances are rigid and inflexible as they tried to tap each other's hearts out. If Hinata is this flexible, she's never going to be a prodigy in the gentle fist. Of course, she could create a new style and completely blow out the normal gentle fist style."

Hinata was at first depressed when her new teammate had begun talking, but his last sentence sparked something in her that in another universe would have taken a few more years to start. "Could you help me? Could you help me create a new style?"

"Well, my taijutsu is kind of bad, but we're teammates so I don't see why I can't be a training dummy," Isamu shrugged. "I'm sure the other two wouldn't mind either right guys?" He asked getting nods from them. Kurenai smiled at the interaction between the four. Already, her team was shaping up into a very fine unit and it was only the first day. She could see good things in the future for them all and she would start them on their journey.

"That can be something you both work on after our initial spar. Isamu, why don't you go first since the rest of them have rather well known skills," She internally cursed herself as she said this as it was just a reminder that Isamu had been discarded by his clan. However, it seemed that Isamu had long ago made peace with most of this and simply shrugged as he took up his place. "Before we start, are you able to use seals during a battle?"

"It would depend on the length of the battle and the seals. I've got a while before I can throw our paralysis seals that I used yesterday."

"Good, I want you to just use taijutsu for the moment, then you can add your weapon, and then any jutsu that you know. I would prefer if you started with genjutsu as well."

"Sure thing sensei," Isamu said, preparing himself for the spar. Kurenai was impressed with Isamu as he fought hand to hand. The boy wasn't a prodigy by any means, but he was quick and had a decent grasp of combat.

"Okay Isamu, bring out your weapon." Kurenai didn't think much of Isamu's unique whip, after all a whip was not the weapon of a ninja. She was quickly changing her tune when Isamu showed his skill with the weapon as she had no idea how to fight something like that. Since she was a jonin, she could dodge all of the attacks, but she had to increase her speed to that of a mid-chunin which she hadn't expected to do for a few months at least. Getting into his guard to see how Isamu would react, Kurenai was even further surprised when the whip became rigid and seemed to fold into itself and turn into a blunt sword. She had to stop the fight then and ask how he did that.

"I enjoy the peculiarities of seals and everything it can affect. I'm not exactly sure how to explain what my whip just did without getting into the more advanced fuinjutsu theory that I know, but I have a few different settings for my whip. Like, sharpening the point of the whip to pierce someone's skin and having a few small points running along the metal."

"That is indeed interesting," Kurenai said as Isamu handed over his weapon and she looked at it carefully. "I assume that it can switch between forms rather quickly?"

"It takes about half a second for the point to sharpen or the blades to pop out, but to change to the sword takes a little bit more time although it is very distracting."

"I see, I'll need to get Yugao to the training ground and see if it would be easier for her to fight against you. Now, just give me a brief overview of what genjutsu you are capable of and any extra jutsu you know."

"Well, I know how to hide myself in a genjutsu and slightly alter a person's perception of their senses. Oh, and I know how to double layer the two together! I don't know any other jutsu."

"You are going to be very interesting to teach Isamu," Kurenai said and then looked at the rest of her team. "Okay, Shino you can be next. Since Hinata wants to start her own style, she and Isamu can start on that until the end of the spars. Kiba you will be last to face me."

"Yes sensei," Her genin replied and she couldn't help but to be swelled with a sense of pride to be called a sensei.

Hinata and Isamu walked a little ways off from where Shino and Kurenai were sparring and turned to face each other. "So, I have no idea how to actually create a new style, but I do know that all taijutsu needs to be instinctual. I guess the best way is to simply spar and change what you know to what you need. I'll start with simple punches and you wither dodge or block at how you see fit. Are you ready?" Getting a tentative nod they got to work with Isamu and Hinata going half speed in a spar. There was nothing fancy in it and Hinata had to think about going against the initial habit of the gentle fist, but there was a small success in getting her to move a bit more, even if they had a long way to go still.

"That wasn't a bad start to the first day everyone," Kurenai said as the spars were finished and she had gathered everybody around. "Now, we'll be starting a few teamwork exercises to get everyone used to working with each other, but first I want to show you a chakra control exercise and essential tool for any ninja of Konoha. I'm sorry Kiba, but this will be hardest for you as the other three either have great control already, or have ways to control their chakra flow. What you need to do, is create a steady flow of chakra going from the soles of your feet to the tree. Too much chakra and you'll be pushed off, but too little and you'll start to slip. Observe," She said while calmly walking up the tree and then hanging upside down from a branch. "Now, any questions?"

Isamu slowly raised his hand and was a little tentative when he was called on, "Um, Sensei, I'm not trying to be a pervert, but how the hell is your dress staying in the same place even though gravity should be pulling it down?"

This brought everyone up short as all were confused. "I'm not sure Isamu," Kurenai said after a moment of thought, "I'll think on it while you four are doing your exercises. I'm only going to give you all thirty minutes today to start on this exercise, but I want you all to be able to do this in two and a half weeks so you'll need to practice at home as well."

For the next two hours, the genin were put through various exercises and a lot of training. It wasn't enough to tire them out, since Kurenai felt like the first day wasn't one to push them on just yet. She was rather impressed with the way her team worked, as each gave their all and none of them had any glaring flaws that she had to work on. She had been worried about drawing Hinata out of her shell and Kiba's tendency to be brash and loud, but the addition of Isamu to her team had already changed those concerns in less than three hours. Sure there was going to be some problems, but it was nothing compared to the other teams and those personalities. Speaking of which, she needed to head to the hokage's office and report that her team passed.

"Alright team, that was a good workout today and usually we will go up to lunch in training. However, I have to report that you have all passed and are official genin of Konoha. Meet back her at 1:00 and we'll see about starting a few missions."

"Yo, my mom wanted me to let everyone know that you all were invited to lunch to meet my new team. I was supposed to invite Kurenai sensei, but it wasn't that important since she's been over a few times with my sister. You guys up for it?"

After a brief pause to consider and then a chorus of yeses, Kiba led his team to the Inuzuka compound. Tsume Inuzuka, the feral leader of the Inuzuka clan and all around bad ass kunochi, was on the front porch as team eight entered the clan compound. "I see you teammates took up the offer, huh pup?" Tsume grinned although her grin was a bit feral and slightly frightening. Her voice was also more of a growl than anything else, so it didn't help the new genin's image of her. Well Hinata's and Shino's opinion as Isamu had run into the woman a few years previously and she had taught him a few survival techniques. Tsume even offered a place in her compound for Isamu, but Isamu had a large independent streak. He would gladly accept any training or even tips and directions, but he didn't want to rely on anyone for everyday life. "Well come on in pups, the food will be ready in a few minutes."

Lunch was a rambunctious affair as was every meal in the Inuzuka household. They couldn't get Hinata or Shino to join in on the fun, but Kiba and Isamu were right with the other clan members in fighting over the choicest cuts. A particularly embarrassing scene happened when Isamu had reached for a piece at the same time as Hana. The resulting playful tumble ended with Isamu getting a handful of Hana's ass and having the entire clan start praying for the unfortunate boy. "You couldn't handle me," Hana said in a whisper which was caught only by her mother. The fainting from Isamu caught everyone's attention and was quite humorous however.

-With Kurenai-

"Now that everyone is finally here," Hiruzen said while glaring at Kakashi, "We can proceed. Everybody please step forward and tell if your team has passed."

The various jonin stepped forward, and although no one seemed to have passed their teams to be a part of the main ninja forces, many of the other organizations such as the cypher division or town guard received new initiates. Kakashi stepped forward and many pulled out their money pouches for their bets on where Kakashi's team would end up this year. "Team seven passed," Kakashi eye smiled at the incredulous looks he received.

Shaking his head at the cycloptic ninja, Hiruzen motioned for his last two jonin to give their reports. Kurenai stepped up and smiled as she spoke, "Team eight passed, far exceeding the tests that I was assigned to give."

This got many of her fellow shinobi's attention as each sensei was given a test for their genin and then told a level they were to not go over. To have a genin team to blow a test out of the water meant there was an up and coming team to watch for. "And who was on your team again, Kurenai?"

"Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Isamu." This brought up two of the individuals a little short. Once again Hiruzen was filled with shame and he needed to talk to the young boy.

"Team 10 passed," Asuma said quietly. The hokage dismissed all of his ninja before allowing a tear to fall.

**A/N: So, I'll eventually write more on this story, but I am so close to finishing Harry and the Gods that I'm having difficulty in writing anything else. Hopefully in about a month I'll be able to pick up my writing on all my other stories. **

**Someone pointed out that the cave was a bit much and I'll admit that it probably was, but ah well. Until next time! Feel free to give anything you would like to see.**


	3. Gaining a New Friend

"Ah, Team 10 it is good to see you again, it seems you are leaving quite an impression with your missions," Hiruzen said with a smile at the four genin and their instructor as they stood in his office yet again. It seemed that Team 10 was destined to become great as they had shattered the record of number of missions for a brand new genin team. Usually, the first two months were used to allow teams a chance to get to know one another and work out their differences as there tended to be at least two dominant personalities that clashed on each team or a team with three members that wouldn't step up and take charge if need be. Of course there was always the danger of having an unmotivated jonin, but that rarely happened.

Where other teams would fall into this trap, the current team ten did not as each fell into their designated rolls quickly. Kiba tried to assert his dominance as the alpha of the pack at first, but the other members finally got through his thick head that although he was a good fighter and probably the best on the team, he needed to grow more before assuming full leadership. It also helped when Isamu pointed out that the team leaders always had to deal with paperwork and be with the jonin on diplomatic missions. Surprisingly, it was not Isamu who took up the position but Shino, although in retrospect they should have went with the logical one from the get go. Shino was able to think calmly and rationally in all situations and his hive was able to carry messages quietly to his teammates. He was also able to devise very effective strategies for whatever came up. Hinata and Kiba were the primary fighters while Isamu took over the mid- to long range position as well as support. Shino would eventually be able to fully cover the long range that the team needed, but at the moment he was somewhat limited.

"Thank you Lord Hokage," Kurenai said with a bow which was copied by her students. "I would like to request another mission for my team."

"Very well, let's see what we have here," He said while digging through the mission pile with Iruka. "Let's see there's painting the, walking the Inuzuka kennels," Here Kiba visibly shuddered as he would have to clean them when he got home if they took that job, "The local farms need fencing, or catching Tora." Here all the genins shuddered as the older shinobi chuckled, no one wanted to catch Tora and Kiba would rather walk the kennels than deal with the damn cat.

"Well, what do you four want?" Kurenai asked. This was a slow day as a treat for her genin and so the training for the morning was light and she would only push them to do one mission today. The four looked at each other before Isamu suggested the fences and with none of them having anything against it, it was decided. "Then we will take the fencing job Lord Hokage and if it is not too much trouble, could you hold an easy C-rank mission for us within the next few days?" The genin tried to contain their excitement at those words, but everyone was clearly visible, even Shino.

"Do you believe they are ready for that responsibility?" Hiruzen asked warily. After all, they had only been a team for two months.

"As long as it is low to mid-C they are ready, they have already completed more than their fair share of D-ranks and their teamwork is already beyond what I expected in them."

"Very well," Hiruzen agreed and Iruka couldn't very well argue with her assessment. "Do you wish for them to be blooded or would you like for them to hold off on that?" Here the genin paled a bit at the harsh reminder that being a shinobi wasn't all fun and games.

"I would like to hold off on that if at all possible."

"Very good then, I will let you know if I find a mission suitable for your team soon," He said as a dismissal. As the hokage continued to fill out the morning's paperwork, he allowed his mind to wander just a little bit. Perhaps, he thought to himself, it is time to see if there is even a bridge left to mend with Isamu. Maybe I can find him this afternoon.

"You are an idiot," Isamu stated as he stumbled upon Naruto sparring in the clearing with one of his clones.

"What did you say to me bastard?" Naruto growled at Isamu. Naruto had thought that since they were the only orphans within the same class at the academy, Isamu would have been his best shot at a friend. Instead, Isamu was distant towards him, distant towards everybody truth be told, but he was rather short with Naruto and constantly looked like he wanted to punch him. So, Naruto had decided to get back at Isamu by pranks, but they always hit someone else, which was an affront from the self-proclaimed king of pranks.

"I said you are an idiot. You are practicing a bastardized version of the academy style and leaving gaping holes in your defense. If you can't perform the basic style or think you can't correct your mistakes then go to the shinobi library and check out a new style."

"Shinobi library?"

Isamu snorted, "I'm not even going there. Ask your sensei about it since apparently you were too good to actually listen to any of the lessons at the academy." He felt that he had done his good deed for the day and turned to leave before he came face to face with an old man in white robes highlighted in red.

Isamu wasn't the only one to notice the newcomer as Naruto shouted out with a wide grin, "Grandpa Hokage!" Isamu clutched his hands tightly as Hiruzen smiled at the blonde haired genin latched onto him in a big hug.

"It's good to see you my boy, but I need to talk to Isamu at the moment. Could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Of course old man," Naruto said as he left the clearing thinking about what Isamu had said about the shinobi library. Maybe Iruka would tell him what it was all about. Maybe there were cool jutsus available in there as well!

Hiruzen stared at the young man in front of him and his heart ached as he realized just how much he missed of his own grandson's life. It seemed that ever since he had stepped down the first time from his position as Hokage, he was making one bad mistake after another. First it was Orichmaru, then allowing the container of the fox to be known, and now he had wronged his own family. "Isamu," He sighed.

"Lord Hokage," Isamu replied stiffly, trying not to show how awkward he felt at the moment.

"It probably won't help if I were to start out with saying sorry, but I have to. I am so sorry, but I only did what Asuma and I thought was the best thing to do."

Isamu snorted, "How? How in the world could you feel that what you did to me was the right thing to do? I would understand if I was a criminal or something similar, but I am a child or was, I guess I can't be classified as one still. Although truthfully, I don't know what I am classified as right now?"

"What do you mean Isamu?"

"I have no last name," Isamu whispered, but his words carried over the silent training ground as he bowed his head, "I have no family, no one that I can run to if things get hard. There are plenty of orphans in the village I know, but I'm fourteen years old and you are asking me to objective about the bad hand I've been dealt. Unlike the other orphans, my family is still alive and I see the image of my grandfather every damn time I walk outside because of that stupid monument. The village sings your praises Lord Hokage and the orphaned child of the fourth and Kushina Uzumaki looks at you like a grandfather while I'm left with what? Who can I go to when I have questions about life, about girls and death, hell even shaving? Can I be considered a man when I haven't had anyone teach me these lessons? And now three years after my adoptive family died and I'm forming bonds with my team do you approach and try to mend bridges that should never had been damaged in the first place. What am I supposed to think when you just now approach me after you were forced to see me most days the past two months? Are you apologizing just because you can't ignore me like you have these past few years?"

"No Isamu, no," Hiruzen almost yelled, whether it was Isamu or himself that he was trying to convince he wasn't sure at the moment. Sighing the elderly Sarutobi spoke up, "You are right though, I have made mistakes, but it's not just with you." The training ground was conveniently located on a hill that was high enough to allow those that used it to see the edges of Konoha and Hiruzen turned to look at the village with Isamu still in his field of vision.

"I am known as the God of Shinobi by my enemies and by the Professor when I am not on the battlefield. I am supposed to be infallible and yet when I make mistakes they tend to have far reaching consequences. I focused my attention on only one of my students, the so called prodigy of that class, and left the other two basically on their own. Now, the one I spent so much time training is a S-class criminal, the female of my group is a gambling drunk that hasn't stepped foot in the village in years, and the one that I had written off is perhaps my greatest source of pride and second biggest failure. Then I told the village of the container of the Kyubi, granted most already knew of Naruto, but his life has not been easy. And then there was you and perhaps it is as you said, you remind every day of my mistake and I cannot ignore it like I use to. I have tried to make up for my previous mistakes and now I want to try to make up for the mistake with you. I can't rescind by decision on you having no last name until you are married, but I would like to be there for you."

There was silence in the area and Hiruzen didn't dare turn to fully face Isamu as he tried to make sense of the situation. Finally, one of the two males that were responsible for his life was apologizing and wanting to be a part of his life. He wasn't promising him a family, but a shoulder to lean on was a very powerful force. Finally Isamu spoke, "I can't forgive you now, but I am not against building a relationship." Hiruzen's shoulders grew lighter at Isamu's words as he didn't realize how important Isamu's acceptance was to him. "Is there somewhere we could meet after my C-rank is over?" Isamu's voice sounding a bit younger now.

"Yes," Hiruzen said tapping his chin, "Ah, there is a training ground behind the hokage monument that is not well known. You simply start from the Shodai's head and tree hop a few hundred feet."

"Thank you."

"No my boy, thank you."

-Finding a Name-

Kurenai placed her knife down as she heard knocking on her door. Anko was out at the moment, so she was only one in the apartment and had been making supper for the two of them as it was her turn. "Isamu," Kurenai said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Kurenai sensei, can I come in?"

"Of course, of course," Kurenai said ushering Isamu onto the house. "Now what happened? Don't give me that look Isamu, I may have only known you for two months, but I do know that you are fiercely independent and you wouldn't be here if something didn't shake you. Now what happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Isamu told her, "My grandfather spoke to me, as in actually spoke to me for the first time in years today." Kurenai startled before she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, now was not the time for her to speak. "He asked for my forgiveness and I said it would take time, but I just don't know." He finished with his hands clasped together and his eyes looking nowhere else.

"I don't know what to tell you Isamu, but as you noticed, my door is always open for any of my students and friends."

"Thank you sensei. Would you mind if I just stayed here for an hour or so? I just need some familiarity as I work on my seals. I would have gone to my teammates, but the Inuzuka clan isn't the best for this and the other two are a bit too formal. Plus, I'd probably lead a rebellion with the branch family if I were to show up at the Hyuga compound."

"Of course Isamu, if you need anything I will be in the kitchen," Kurenai smiled.

Isamu became engrossed in his sealing as he usually did and missed the presence of a new person within the apartment. "So what you doing kid?" Anko said startling Isamu and making him mess up one of his brush strokes.

"Oh shit!" Isamu panicked before he studied the seal and found that luckily his chakra had reactively stopped and they were not in danger of blowing up anytime soon. He then turned to Anko, "Why in the world would you sneak up on someone that's using an ink brush in this town? You have to be… Wait, you are Lady Dango!"

"Lady Dango?" Kurenai asked as she had rushed out to see what was wrong with Isamu and saw that her roommate was back. "Something tells me there is quite a story there and I've see you have met my roommate Anko."

"This crazy lady saw me go by what is supposedly her favorite restaurant and saw me wrinkle my nose as I smelled the dango. She then proceeded to educate me on the various flavors and exalt the glory of it."

"Oh yeah, you're that kid! So what are you doing here and what were you doing that made you so jumpy?"

"He's one of my students Anko. Anko this is Isamu, by the way. As for what he was doing-," Kurenai motioned for Isamu to take over.

"I was working on some seals that I saw a few days ago and I'm trying to recreate them."

"So you're good at seals huh brat? You mind taking look at one of mine?" Kurenai shook her head at Anko's rather predictable response. Everybody that she ever met that had an inkling in seals was asked to look at that bastard of a seal on her neck, however, no one had ever passed up an opportunity to study a seal.

Isamu snorted in amusement as he looked at the seal for a few moments. "I hope you kept your receipt for this shoddy piece of crap."

This brought Anko up short, "What do you mean? Every other seal user has said it was amazing and a piece of art."

"It is a piece of art, but that's all it is. It seems these so called masters that you have talked to forget the very basics of what they look at. It's pretty shoddy craftsmanship and the seal is not one I would ever want on my body. You want me to take it off?"

"Yes!" Anko yelled, she couldn't believe that she could be free of her former sensei's work.

"Okay then," Isamu shrugged as he was quite confused at Anko's reaction, "I'll just need more room on your back, so either slip out an arm or take off your fishnet." Anko was so excited that she didn't even make her customary lewd comment though as per usual she didn't show a hint of modesty as she practically ripped her shirt off. Isamu fought hard to keep professional, but Anko was a very beautiful woman and everybody in the village would say so. He was able to tell her to lay down on the couch though.

As Isamu sure handedly began crafting the reverse seal he spoke, "So, do you want a big flash to signifying the release of your seal or do you just want an anticlimactic fizzle? Apparently this seal has some bad memories for you."

"That's an understatement kid and I don't care what you do, just get this damn thing off of me!"

"Ah," Isamu complained as he stopped his strokes, "You are no fun. Come on just pick."

"Damn it brat! Fine, I just want it off, so be anticlimactic and have nothing happen."

Isamu pouted for a second before huffing, "Fine ruin my fun. Sealing arts: Seal Unravel and release!" Within five minutes, Anko's entire world changed and she was free of her old master. She was so excited to feel the curse mark disappear, that she smothered Isamu in her unclad breasts in happiness. Isamu was a strong young teen, but it was just too much as he passed out with a smile on his face.

Both Anko and Kurenai noticed this and Anko rubbed her head sheepishly as she chuckled, "Oops! I swear I didn't kill your student!"

**A/N: So here's chapter three and honestly I have more favorites and follows than I thought I would have at this point. I hope you like how I dealt with Hiruzen, because he did try to correct all of his mistakes... eventually. Before anybody says something about the cursed seal being too easy to get rid of, remember Anko was probably one to have it placed on her. So, if there's a couple of Sasuke haters reading this story it doesn't mean that Isamu will be able to cure him as easily as he did Anko. Personally, I do not care either way and I'll leave it up to the reader. **

**Also, until the Chunnin exams that's about all interaction Isamu will have with Naruto unless you all want Team 8 to join them at Wave. Isamu won't be best buddies with Naruto, but I'm going to give Naruto a solid base that he learns from him because Naruto's actual teachers sucked!**

**Let me know what you think and how I can improve! Next time we'll be meeting Yugito. **


End file.
